


Let's work together Dear

by TeaGoop



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF), youtube - Fandom
Genre: Anti - Freeform, Dark x Anti, Darkiplier - Freeform, Demons, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Septiplier AWAY!, antisepticeye, jacksepticeye - Freeform, will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:46:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8544922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaGoop/pseuds/TeaGoop
Summary: "You know what? Lets chit-chat later my dear, i shall explain everything & answer all of your questions later! but now... i think its time for me to have some fun.." Jack finds out he has a literal demon inside of him that calls itself "Anti". What good or badness will come of this voice inside of Jacks head..?





	1. Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack meets Anti for the first time.

Jack was 20 years old when he discovered this..."thing" inside of him, a "thing" that called itself Anti. Jack was 26 now but he still couldn't get used to the fact that a literal demon lived inside of him. When his eyes were baby blue (Which is most of time) was when Jack was in-control. When his left eye stayed baby blue & his right eye turned lime green, that was when Jack & Anti both were in-control, their personalities would mix together and it truly was a mess when that happened but fortunately that only happened rarely. When both his eyes turned lime green, that was when Anti was fully in-control.

Even if Jack was in-control Anti would still talk to him in Jacks mind, making rude, snotty comments when Jack was talking to a dickbag, or when a hot guy walked past Jack, Anti would catcall them in his mind. 

~*6 years ago*~

Jack was standing in the bathroom, checking himself out in the mirror. His eyes laid on his chocolate brown hair, he was considering getting a haircut sooner or later, his eyes wondered down from his hair to his face, that's when he froze completely. He laid his eyes on his right eye which had turned lime green! He stumbled back into the bathroom wall, not taking his eyes off the abnormality that is now his right eye 

"WHAT THE FLYIN' FOCK?!" he panicked as he held his hand on his throbbing green,right eye.

"WHATS GOING ON IN THERE, SEAN!?" a voice screamed from downstairs.

"NOTHING MA'!!" he screamed as he let go of the throbbing eye

"Okay...Okay..Everything's okay- No its fucking not! Your right eye is fucking green?!" That's when he heard a distant giggle coming from his throat but it wasn't his voice? He froze. 

"Calm down baby, everything is okay. Please allow me to introduce myself..." The voice said as if it hadn't spoken in a while.

Sean kept quiet for a moment..then decided to break the moment of silence with a croaky, hesitant voice "Who...Who are you?" He asked, very afraid of the answer.

"My dear.. Please don't be afraid, I've been inside you for a while now sweetie." The voice giggled softly.

"My name is Anti, I've been watching you for oh, so long! See that beautiful green eye you got there sweetie?" Jacks body moved by itself as if someone else had taken control of his body, a finger pointed to his right eye "That's from me!" Anti cheered.

"W-W-What...." Jack managed to croak out with his dry throat, he swallowed deeply.

"You know what? Lets chit-chat later my dear, i shall explain everything & answer all of your questions later! but now... i think its time for me to have some fun.." Anti speak with a deep voice

"Huh-" He gets cut off as feels a massive throb at the back of his head.

"What the fuc-" He held the back of his head with one hand and looked up at the mirror right in-front of him, the last thing he saw were two glowing lime green eyes staring back at him in the mirror before he blacks out completely.


	2. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti takes over & reunites with an old friend...

Jack could still see everything he was doing but... He just couldn't bring himself to move? He just felt numb to everything as he watched his body being taken over by a demon if anything elsr.

"Oh gosh, it feels sooo great to have a real body again!" Anti hummed as he started to stretch with his new body.

"How ya holding up in there sweetie?" He asked, his voice sounded like Seans but it just wasn't the same. He was lacking a lot of the Irish accent. Jack didn't answer Anti.

"Sweetheart? You know I wont hurt you right? Since i'm using your body to literally survive anyway it would be stupid.. but it's surprising, you've handled me the longest anyone has before! They normally die when it comes to the green eye stage so good on ya lad!" At the end there Anti started to imitate Jack's Irish accent; How dare he. 

"Very reassuring.." Jack suggests followed by a heavy sigh.

"Well whatever downer.. It's time to have some fun!" He chirped as he made his way downstairs and to the kitchen.

Everyone had already gone to bed since it was nearly 12:40 so no one would call an exorcist on Jack as Anti scrolled through the house. He made his way into the kitchen and stopped in-front of a drawer and took out a sharp knife that had been sitting there in the drawer for decades.

"What do you think of my new toy sweetheart?" Anti boasted as he slashed the air with the knife violently.

"W-wha..What are you doing..? Dont you dare hurt anyone in my damn body!" Jack talked in a desperate voice in Anti's mind.

"Don't worry hun! I wont be hurting anyone...anyone you know of course. But first I'll be visiting an old friend." Anti giggled again as he slide his finger across the side of the knife's blade. "Mmhmm.. I don't want to end up in Jail when i wake up alright?" Jack scolded and Anti just hummed it off. Holding the handle firmly in his hand. He left the kitchen and made his way to the front door, silently escaping the house. A cold gust of wind met his Irish, pale skin which made him shiver, all he heard on was a thin jumper with a t-shirt underneath & jeans. The cold never bothered Anti anyway. Anti skipped down the street without a care in this world.

"Surely if someone sees you with a knife in your damn hand & a grin that could cause death they would have called the police by now but it doesn't seem like anyone around.." "Expect for that one weirdo behind us, his been there for a while now." Jack payed more attention to the things surrounding Anti rather then what he was actually doing.

Suddenly Anti froze in mid step "Weirdo you say..?" He shifted his weight carefully to one side and spun around to look behind him, gripping his knife tightly but before he could react a pair of lips pressed against his own & hands laid against his hip, gripping them tightly. Anti flinched but soon melted into the familiar kiss, wrapping his arms around the neck of the man Jack titled a weirdo, his knife hung loosely in his hand but not enough for Anti to let go of it. Their lips parted between a few exchanges of warm breaths against each others necks. 

"Darky~! I've missed you so much." His words felt like honey as Anti pressed foreheads with the taller mans.

Jack took a moment to look at the mans features through the darkness of the night, the only thing he could recall were the bright red eyes that seemed to stare back at him. A hand ran up and down his hip while the taller man smiled.

"I've missed you too baby boy, lovely new body you've got there~" Dark spoke with a grin as he began feeling Anti's new body right up

"Right back at ya Darky~!" Anti began feeling up Dark's arms as he laughed.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Jack asked but Anti simply ignored him as the two demons started to kiss again, Dark broke the kiss and started to kiss down Anti's neck, leaving one or two marks while Anti began to giggle again, slightly moaning as Dark made his way to Anti's collarbone and start to kiss there, Dark's wondering hands feeling Anti's body beneath his hoodie & shirt.

"ANTI! Tell him not to leave any marks! Ughhh, i dont want to wear a turtle neck for the next week!" Jack yelled at him but Anti continued to ignore him, the only reply Jack got was a soft grunt from Anti.

"How have you been holding up with your new body, baby?" He questioned. 

"Hmm.. Fine~ but i think I've overstayed my welcome a bit.." Anti replied giving an exaggerated sigh as he distanced himself slightly from his lover.

Anti starts to feel his head banging repeatedly & his vision starts to become blurry 

"Baby..? Can you hear me? Are you okay!?" A concerned voice asked as Anti's knees start to feel weak, he drops the blade and grips a fist full of dark's shirt as he tries to support himself. 

"Fuucckkk..." His eyes start to flash the original baby blue they once were.

"Ugh- fucking hold on two seconds you impatient brat!?" Anti hisses as he eyes start to fade back to lime green, looking lovely into Dark's bright red eyes.

"I'll be back later Darky, okay? So wait for me." Anti pulls himself up to stand, pressing his soft lips against Dark's softly. Anti closed his eyes but they never opened again as Dark held his limp body.

Dark/Mark's POV:

"What the fuCKK!? IS HE DEAD..?" A voice rung out from Dark's mind, he gave a long sigh as he stood up with the smaller mans body cradled in his arms effortlessly.

"He's fine Mark, he's not dead & That wont happen to us if that's what you're thinking." Dark spoke with a reassuring voice.

"You see.. Anti is a bit.. "unstable" as you may call it, it would be difficult for anyone to handle him honestly.." He hummed.

"Well anyone. Time to get this strange Irish man home don't you agree?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy Darky makes his way into the story <33 Maybe Jack & Mark finally meet in the next chapter?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <33 Please leave comments my friendss.


End file.
